The Ghost Busters!
by Alfa Kay
Summary: The Ghost busters are in town where they meet Donna's friend Dana and help her with her case! They finally defeat Gozer and Stay Puft when something Good happens to Donna and Ray!
1. University Crisis

Donna follows Peter, Ray and Egon to the facility she just moved into to pursue her engineering dreams and they

come across an alarming suprise; Dean Yaeger. All of them are too shocked to say anything but, Peter opened up

before Donna could ruin anything. And Peter put A spark of hope in the groups faces, so he said

"I trust you're moving us to a better space somewhere on campus." Peter gave a cue for Donna not to say

anything. "No, we're moving you OFF CAMPUS. The board of Regents has decided to terminate your  
grant. You are to vacate these premises, immediately." He smiles at them proudly as if to congratulate them for

all of their hard work but Donna knows he never liked her so she knows this is a bad thing! She knows there is no

hope so she stays quiet. "This is preposterous! I demand an explanation." Peter really wants to know why there

being kicked out on their first day! "Fine. This University will no longer continue any funding of any kind for your group's activities." Dean says, harshly. "But why? The students love us!"

Peter tries to lighten up the mood. "Dr. Venkman, we believe that the purpose of  
science is to serve mankind. You, however, seem to regard science as some kind

"dodge" or "hustle." Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe, your methods  
are sloppy and your conclusions are highly questionable.

You're a poor scientist, , and you have no place in this department or in this University." Dean sighs.

Donna cringes at the word 'sloppy' because its true, she didn't really care about science or hypothisis. "I see." Peter feels bad he let the group down. "You said you floored 'em at the Regents meeting." Ray said looking

for a reasonable answer. "Ray, I apologize." Peter said, provokingly. "I guess my confidence in the Regents was  
misplaced. They did this to Galileo, too." Peter honestly said. The group shook their heads in disgust. "It could be worse, Dr. Venkman. They took the astronomer Phileas and staked his head to the town gate."

Dean agreed with Peter. Donna waved good bye to Dean Yeager as The Group exited The Columbia University. Donna came back from the store to get cigarettes for Stantz and Venkman, as they are in distress. Stantz and Venkman are sitting on a bench both looking desolate. "Hey, guys I got the dope." Donna retorted.

This is like a major disgrace. Forge M.I.T. or Stanford now ... they wouldn't touch

us with a three-meter cattle prod." Ray worries. "Come on, Ray! Stop your worrying. Let me deal with this!" Donna

tries to calm down The Group. "You're always so worried about your reputation. We don't need the University.  
Einstein did his best stuff while he was working as a patent clerk.'They can't stop progress." Peter added. "Do you know what a patent clerk makes? I liked the University. They gave us money,  
they gave us the facilities and we didn't have to produce anything! I've worked in

the private sector. They expect results. You've never been out of college. You don't  
know what it's like out there." Ray looks at Donna, expecting her to say something to support his protest.

"Yup, that's true! I know that for sure because I once was working as a full- time mechanic until my work place

got shut down due to a bad review inspection." Donna retorts. "Let me tell you, Ray, everything in life  
happens for a reason. Call it fate, call it luck, Karma, whatever. I think we were destined to get kicked out of there."

Donna slaps Peters arm to give him a cue but it fails because Ray notices. "For what purpose?" Ray asks shocked at Peter's words. "To go into business for ourselves." Peter says with real

conviction. "Yeah, Peter I never knew you were this positive! Let's Rock!" Donna bounces off with energy.


	2. Dana And Peter

Stantz and Donna come driving up in a very long, gold 1959 Cadillac ambulance and turn into

the garage bay of the firehall. The car has a battered look to it and rumbles noisily due to a broken

muffler. Stantz hits the siren and flashes the emergency lights as he drives in. Donna gets nervous

as she sees pedestrians' reaction towards the crosses to the car as Stantz jumps

out enthusiastically and Donna nearly jumps out of her skin. "Everybody can relax.

I found the car. How do you like it?" Ray sounds giddy. "Do you think it's wide enough? How

much?" Peter is frantic. "Only Fourteen hundred." Ray says at calm.

Venkman steps on the front bumper and rocks it. It wallows badly. "Holy, I'm going to get

whiplash." Donna gets out of the car to see if she can help."Just needs a little suspension work ...

And a muffler ... And maybe brakes." Ray retorts. "As if I don't know anything about engineering,

Ray! Just a little suspension work? And MAYBE breaks?!" Donna snaps."I can see that it needs

new sway bars and upgrade that gear kit, prompt!" Donna uses her experience in Auto shop wisely.

"Calm down. Please go and get your ancient tool box." Ray simmers her down.

"Sure, I'll show you A tool box. Like I'm the one that's high today." Donna mumbles to prove her

point and Peter has to conceive his laugh.

Donna walks past Janine Melnitz, the receptionist that controls the phone sits in a swivel chair

"Stop staring at me!" Donna snaps. Janine wanted to snap back but all the come backs she could

come up with were swear words. Donna marches out of the desk she shares with Venkman and

back towards the the reception desk,Spengler is on his hands and knees wiring up

the telephone system. "You're very handy, I can tell. I bet you like to read a lot, too." Janine says

with A definitive Queen's accent.

"Print is dead." Egon retorts. "That's very fascinating to me. I read a lot myself. Some people think

I'm too intellectual. But I think reading is a fabulous way to spend your spare time.I also play

racketball. Do you ever play?" Janine looks over her newspaper. "Is that a game?" Egon was

being serious."It's a great game! You should play sometime. I bet you'd be good. You seem very

athletic." Janine explains. "Do you have any hobbies?" Janine asks the wrong question.

"I collect spores, molds and fungus." Egon answeres. "Oh, that's very - unusual." Janine remarks.

"I think it's the food of the future." Egon honestly says. "Remind me not to go to lunch with you."

Janine requests.

Dana Barrett enters ance looks around hesitantly, Venkman springs into action and jumps over

the wooden door entrance to Donna and Peter's office and runs towards Dana.

"Hello. I'm Peter Venkman. May I help you?" Peter tries to charm her.

"Yes ... well ... I'm not sure. What I have to say may sound a little ... unusual" Dana

avoids Peter's charm. "We're all professionals here, Miss..." Peter stutters. "Barrett. Dana

Barrett." Dana fails an attempt at introducing herself. Over by the Hearse, Ray and Donna

upgrading the hearse, they overheard the conversation and Donna drops the wrench "Dana! Oh

my god!" Donna runs over and hugs Dana. "How have you been?" Donna friendly asks.

"I've been fine until my ghostly disturbance." Dana replies. "You?" Dana asks Donna. "I've been

fine been in A steady relation ship with Ray for two years." Donna points to the cutie. "Oh, where's

the Ex?" Dana asks, carefully. "He's standing right beside ya." Donna whispers. "Holy!" Dana steps

back from Venkman. "Thanks Donna, anyways enough gossip. That's for the office!" Venkman

snaps as he gestures for them to sit on the couch. "Ray!" Peter tells him to join them.

They walk toward the inner office "Why don't you step into THE office and we'll talk

about it." Peter points to the office. "Hold all my calls,Janine." Peter orders Jaime. "What calls?"

Jasmine tries to amuse Donna but all that happens is that Venkman frowns and exits with Dana.

Dana is seen in close-up on a TV screen as she finishes telling about her experience." ... and

then I opened the door again but it was gone." Dana finishes her paranormal disturbance "There

was nothing there." "So what do you think it was?" Peter asks. Dana is hooked up to a lie detector.

Spengler is monitoring the readout and videotaping the interview. Venkman, Smith and Stantz are

listening intently, waiting for Dana's assessment of her experience. Donna is worried that the only

friend she actually gets along with is psycho... "I think something in my refrigerator is trying to get

me." Dana says, after A long pause. Venkman stares at her, trying to make sense of her last

statement. "Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance. What do you think,

Egon?" Peter wants a conclusion so he can help Dana further.

"She's telling the truth - or at least she thinks she is." Egon replies. "Why would anyone make up

a thing like that?" Dana gets all defensive. "Psycho people." Donna blurts out. "Some people like

the attention. Some people are just crazy." Peter reassures Dana.

"You know, Peter, this could be a past life experience intruding on the present." Ray retorts as

he shares some chips with Donna. "Or even a race memory,stored in the collective unconscious.

And I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either." "I agree." Donna smirks. Dana

starts laughing in dibelief of how much Donna has changed. They all regard her curiously.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't believe in any of these things. I don't even know my sign." She puts

in A lot of effort towards being serious. "You're a Scorpio with your moon in Leo and Aquarius

rising." Egon looks at her anxiously. "I even know that and I'm a Capricorn." Donna burst into

tears, laughing. Ray has to calm her down by stroking her hair and she eventually stops giggling.

"Your laugh is so cute." Ray compliments. "Thanks." She accepts the comment, while brushing

away laughing tears.

"Is that good?" Dana asked looking worrysome at Donna."It means you're bright, ambitious,

outgoing and very, very sexy, Dana" Peter honestly says without being embarrassed in any sort of

way. Dana looks at Venkman, flattered by the remark but more than a little suspicious of his

motives. "Is that your professional opinion?" Dana glances at Peter. Please let it not be... Donna

thinks. "It's in the stars." Peter replies. "Oh, god." Donna rests her head on Ray's shoulder. "Why

don't I check out the building? It may have a history of psychic turbulence." Ray suggests.

"No, your not going there because its dangerous, honey." Donna kisses Ray to show she

cares. "Sorry, babe." Ray sighs. "Good idea." Peter ignores Donna's wishes. "Were any

other words spoken that you remember?" Peter goes professional again.

"No, just that one word - Zuul - but I have no idea what it means." Dana confirms.

"Spengler, see if you can find the word "Zuul" in any of the literature. I'll take Miss Barrett home and

her out. I mean ill take her back and check out her apartment." "What?" Dana looks at the other

three expecting an explanation but they don't notice her glare and look at each other,

dumb founded because of Peter's mistake.

.


	3. Hiring more help

"Boy, that was a rough one." Ray Sighs. "Tell me about it." Donna agrees. "I can't take much more of this. The pace is killing me." Venkman finishes their rambles.  
Venkman enters with Stantz and Smith, crosses to Janine and drops a paid invoice on  
her desk. "Here's the paper on the Brooklyn job. She paid with a Visa card." Venkman retorts.

"I wish people would stop using their credit cards, I envy them." Donna snarls. " Here are tonight's calls." Janine

hands Ray A sheaf of paperwork. "Oh, no. Two more free-roaming repeaters." Ray faintly sighs. "And this is Winston Zeddemore. He came about the job." Janine gestures to Winston.

"Hi. Ray Stantz. Donna Smith. Pete Venkman." He gestures to the two that were goofing off with each others

ciggarettes . Ray and Winston shake hands." And someone from the EPA is here to see you." Janine stops Donna

and Peter's game because they both know if the EPA is visiting; then there's something wrong!

"The EPA? What's he want?" Peter asks as he snatches Donna's ciggartte from her mouth. "Hey!" Donna tickles

Peter. "Bug, off!" Peter snaps. "Okay." Donna whimpers "I didn't ask him. All I know is that I haven't had a break in

two weeks and you promised you'd hire more help." Janine snaps back. "Janine, I'm sure a woman with your qualifications would have no trouble finding  
a top flight job in the housekeeping or food service industry." Peter spits back. Donna tries so hard to compress

her laughter so all she says is "God damn right, Venkman!" Donna laughs. Janine is furious so she has the courage

of Donna's provoking laughter to slap her silly. "And this is for the time when you called me a virgin." Janine slaps

her for the seventh time and Peter tries to stop her but, her hand still touches Donnas face. "Stop! You'll lose your

job!" Peter yells. "Oh, really? Well, I've quit better jobs than this one, believe me." Janine fires back.

Peter and Donna exit to their office, Ray looking shocked at Janine also dissaprovingly. "S-sorry I slapped your

girlfriend." Janine apologizes. "Strike one, Janine!" Ray screeams. He scans Winston's resume, ignoring the flare-u

between Janine, Donna and Venkman. They start downstairs to the storage facility. "Yeah, I heard that. Now tell me what you really do." Winston wants to get started. "Um, we bust ghosts?" Ray

answers, worrying about Donna. 


	4. EPA

"I'm Walter Peck. I represent the Environmental Protection Agency, Third District." Walter introduces himself not

noticing Donna holding an ice pack Peter insisted her to hold on the spot where Janine slapped her on the face.

"Great! How's it going?" Peter asked, unamused. " Are you Peter Venkman?" Peck asked. Peter glanced at Donna

for a good hint on what to do. Donna shook her head as if to say 'Don't answer him then kick him out!' So Peter

ignores her. "Yes, I'm Doctor Venkman." Peter frowns. Peck looks at Venkman's soiled jumpsuit and asks him the repetitive question; "Exactly what are you a doctor of,  
MR. Venkman?" "I have Ph.D's in psychology and parapsychology." Peter gestures to the framed diplomas.

"Yup." Donna cringes because it sort of hurts to talk. "Donna, please don't talk you'll make the soreness even

worse." Peter worries about her."I see. And now you catch ghosts?" Peck says, accusingly."You could say that."

Peter remarks. "And how many ghosts have you caught, Mr. Venkman?" Peck asks out of curiosity. "I'm not at liberty to say." Peter states. Donna nods in agreement. "And where do you put these ghosts once you  
catch them?" Peck asks. " In a storage facility." Peter doesn't want to give too much away. "And would this

storage facility be located on these premises?" Peck asks and Donna shakes her head 'no' so Peter would take A

hint not to say 'Yes.' "Yes, it would." Peter doesn't even notice Donna. Donna just sits back in her chair and tries

not to get furious. "And may I see this storage facility?" Peck asks. "No, you may not." Peter reads Donna's mind

and she can finally relax for a bit. "And why not, Mr. Venkman?" Peck played along with Peter's game, as far as

Donna can tell. "Because you didn't say the magic word." Peter said, just as serious. Yep, definitely A game! Donna

thought.  
"And what is the magic word, Mr. Venkman?" "The magic word is "please." Peck laughs nervously.

"May I please see the storage facility?" Peck says please. "Why do you want to see it?" Peter snaps out of it.

"Well, because I'm curious. I want to know more about what you do here. Frankly, there have been a lot of wild

stories in the media and we want to assess any possible environmental impact from your operation. For instance,

the storage of noxious, possibly hazardous waste materials in your basement. Now either you show me what's

down there or I come back with a court order." Peck informs them. "Go ahead! Get a court order.

Then I'm gonna sue your ass off for wrongful prosecution." Peter warns him. "Have it your way, Mr. Venkman."

He exits their office. "Hey! Make yourself useful! Go save a tree!"

Peter snaps at Peck and Donna can't help but laugh and now she's in real pain. "Donna please stop laughing."

Peter anxiously worries about her. Donna ignores him. "I know exactly what will shut her up." Peter leans in and

kisses Donna.


	5. The Hudson Parkway

"Peter..." Donna says in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" Donna asks, just realizing Janine is probably

eavesdropping. She blasts the music on her Ghetto blaster so they could sort things out. "Peter, you need to

learn that our relationship is history!" Donna snaps, no longer caring if there's pain. "Okay.

I'm sorry, Donna. I guess I care about you too much..." Peter says, finally feeling the guilt. "I need to stay away

from you, at least for one week!" Donna stomps out of her office.

Two Days Later (Donna and Peter still havent made contact with eachother, so Donna has been tagging along with  
Ray.)

Winston is at the wheel. Stantz pops open a beer the same time Donna does  
and they light a smoke. They all look completely wasted. Stantz is looking over some blueprints. Donna is resting

head on his shoulder, fading in and out of consciousness. "Hey man. What is it you're so involved with  
there?" Winston asked, not really caring. "Uh ... Oh these are blueprints of the structural ironwork in Dana Barrett's apartment building ...

And they're most unusual." Ray says, half heartedly. "Are you a Christian, Ray?" Winston wants to know. Donna is

awake for this conversation and she knows Ray is christian. "Mmmhmmm." Ray answered. Winston looked at

Donna who yawns before taking another sip of her Heniken. "Asking me if I'm Christian is like A sin. So, no." Donna

answers. Winston, ignoring Donna's comment says. "Me, too." Winston reassures Ray. I'm in A car full of

Christians! Help me! Donna's thoughts goes frantic because she is waste

"Boy! Solid cores of shielded Selenium .325." Ray reacts to something on the blueprint, disturbing Donna. "Please,

Ray keep your enthusiasm to yourself, I need to sleep!" Donna requests. "Sorry, babe." Ray kisses Donna.

"Do you believe in God?" Winston asks them both. "No!" Donna is tired of this conversation. "No. But I liked Jesus' style." Ray joked. Donna knew he would say something like that about God.  
"Me, too. Parts of the Bible are great." Winston is enjoying himself. "But, it says thou shall not steal, that pisses me  
off." Donna mumbles, totally out of it. "Donna, keep that to yourself." Ray tries to teach her that dissing the bible

will rise more of the dead. "Sorry." Donna tries to stay aware of what she says. "The whole roof cap was fabricated with magnesium-tungsten alloy." Ray retorts. "Ray, do you remember something in the Bible about a day when the dead would rise up from  
their graves?" Winston wants to know. "And the seas would boil ..." Ray recalls. Donna complains because she

doesn't like it when people talk about destruction, it provokes her to want to be in A gang. "Right. And the sky would fall ..." Winston continued. "Judgement Day ..." Ray concluded. Donna sighed in

frustration because she wanted to punch something."Yeah, Judgement Day." Winston recalled as well. "Every ancient religion had its own myth about the end of the world." Ray stated his opinion. "Well, has it ever occurred to you that the reason you've been so busy lately is because  
the dead have been rising from their graves?" Winston predicted. Donna got freaked out and they all a look of puzzlement and concern. 


	6. Peck's Explosion

Everyone comes running out as the storage facility explodes.

A powerful geyser of irridescent energy shoots out the top of the building like a  
phenomenal Roman Candle reaching a hundred feet in the air. As the explosion rumbles in the distance, Dana's eyes pop open as if cued by the blast. Venkman, Spengler and the others are dodging and ducking a shower of debris. He stands there oblivious to the danger, looking up at the glowing geyser of energy. Janine is beside him.

"It is time. This is the sign!" Louis exclaims. "It's a sign, all right ... "Going Out Of Business."" Janine scoffs. Louis walks off down the street as if in the grip of some powerful psychic  
compulsion. The others are too busy to notice his departure. A wide shot of the island shows the glistening geyser spurting high into  
the air. The irridescent cloud, generated by the geyser starts moving  
across Manhattan toward Dana's building. Sirens are screaming all over  
town as police cars, fire trucks and emergency vehicles race to the scene. Firetrucks, police cars, Con-Ed trucks and a general mob are assembled, watching the roof of the building which is

spurting a translucent blue substance. It looks like a massive natural gas flame. Bits of ecto  
material rain down on the on-lookers. Spengler, flanked by police, he tries to answer questions from fire department  
officials and a hazardous chemical EXPERT in a bulky decontamination suit. "... does it contain TCE, PCB or tailings from styrene esters or any polyfluori groups...?" The man in the suite asks.  
"What are the pink particles? What will happen if we use water?" Their captain asks. Spengler just shakes his head

"No ... no water. There's nothing you can do." Egon says, devastated.  
"Did you have any kind of solvents or any concentrated sulphurs of any kind?" He asks. Ecto One pulls up. Winston, Donna and Stantz jump out. Stantz and Smith find Venkman and  
Spengler. Stantz orders Venkman to protect Donna from the debris and he willingly does.

"What happened?!" Ray, asks concerned. "The storage facility blew. This one ...  
... shut off the protection grid." Egon Indicates Peck. Peter Suddenly remembers another problem. "Where's the Keymaster?" Peter asks Egon, still shielding Donna from the debris with his body. "Oh, shit!" Egon exclaims as he scans down the streets for Louis. "Who's the Keymaster?" Ray asks, perplexed. Spengler looks at Venkman. They both tear off to find Louis but Peck intervenes.  
"Stop them! I want them arrested, group of people have been acting in criminal  
violation of the Environmental Protection Act and this explosion was a direct result." Peck rushes his words. The Police Captain restrains Venkman and Smith from leaving. "You turned off the power!" Peter shouts at Peck. "Look, there was another man here, you have to find him and bring him back. A short determined-looking guy

with the eyes of a happy zombie." The cop makes up A story. "See! They are using drugs." Peck gestures to

Donna and Peter. "I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to have to arrest you all. You can  
discuss it with the judge. I'm going to read you your rights now, so please listen carefully ..." The cop tells the

group who has been brought together and they barley listen. 


	7. The Ghost busters In Jail

Winston is staring out through the bars talking to himself.

"We're gonna get five years for this. Plus they're gobo make us retrap all

those spooks. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job. " Winston sighs. "Look,

this is my third time in jail. This isn't even my fault!" Donna tries to lighten the

group's mood. Winston bangs on the bars Donna and Winston cross to

Venkman, Stantz and Spengler who are huddled together looking at blueprints

of Dana's building."Look at the structure of the roof cap. It looks exactly like

the kind of telemetry tracker NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in other

galaxies." Ray points out. "And look at this, Peter. Cold-riveted girders with

selenium cores." Egon explains as Donna yawns. Venkman leans in to look but

suddenly notices that they have an audience. THE CELL The Ghostbusters are

surrounded by a motley assortment of BUMS, PUNKS, HOODS and a

particularly mean-looking gang of BIKERS, that Donna used to be apart of

all listening intently to their discussion. "Everybody with us so far?" Peter

asks the other cell mates. The other prisoners mutter and scratch their heads,

then drift off. "The ironwork extends down through fifty feet of bedrock

and touches the water table! " Ray gets back to his looks at Venkman

who doesn't see the significance. "I guess they don't build them like they used

to, huh?" Peter smirks. "No! Nobody ever built them like this! The architect was

either an authentic whacko or a certified genius. The whole building is like a

huge antenna for pulling in and concentrating psychokinetic energy." Ray tells

Peter off. "Who was the architect?" "He's listed on the blueprints as I.

Shandor." Ray explains. "I shandor!" Donna mocks Ray, and her bikers and

hoods laugh; they think its funny because theres still alcohol in her system.

"Of course! Ivo Shandor, I saw his name in Tobin's SPIRIT GUIDE. He started a

secret society in 1920." Egon starts. "Let me guess - Gozer Worshippers.

"Yes. After the First World War Shandor decided that society was too sick to

survive. And he wasn't alone. He had close to a thousand followers when he

died. They conducted rituals, bizarre rituals, intended to bring about the end of

the world." Egon gets worried, Donnas getting a lot of attention from

the other men; Ray doesn't notice (Only because she's bored.)

"She said he was "the Destructor." "Who?" Egon asks. "Gozer." Peter says.

"You talked to Gozer?" Egon asked, confused. "Get a grip on yourself, Egon. I

talked to Dana Barrett and she referred to Gozer as the Destructor." Peter

explained his theory. "See? I told you something big was about to happen."

Ray says, proud of himself. Winston has heard enough. "This is insane! You

actually believe that some moldy Babylonian God is going to drop in at 78th

and Central Park West and start tearing up the city?" "Sumarian - not

Babylonian," Egon explains. "Like theres A difference." Donna

just shakes his head. Then a uniformed gaurd appears with

a high-ranking Police official and unlocks the cell door. "Are you the

Ghostbusters?" he asks, thinking there crazy. "What about it?" Peter

indicates they are. "The mayor wants to see you - right away. The whole

island is going crazy. Let's go." He summons them. "I knew it was getting

ghetto." Donna talks to herself, like A psycho.


	8. Reasoning With The Mayor

"Okay, the Ghostbusters. And who's Peck?" The Mayor Rudly asks.

Peck shoulders his way forward. "I'm Walter Peck, sir. And I'm prepared to

make a full group is A complete snowball artists. They use nerve

and sense gases to induce hallucinations. The people think they're seeing

ghosts and call these bozos, who conveniently show up to get rid of the

problem with a fake electronic light show." Peck reports. "You using nerve

gas?" The mayor repeats, at shock.

"The man is a psychopath, Your Honor." Peter goofs off. "Probably a mixture of

gases, no doubt stolen from the Army ..." Peter lies. "Bullshit!" Ray gets

exasperated and Donna gets scared of him like he's a psycho path.

"... improperly stored and touched off with those high-voltage laser beams

they use in their light show. They caused an explosion." Peck ignores

Mayor looks for help from the assembled leaders, Fire Commisioner

"All I know is, that wasn't a light show we saw this morning. I've seen every

form of combustion known to man, but this beats me." He says. "And nobody's

using nerve gas on all the people that have seen those ... things ... all over the

city. The walls were bleeding at the 53rd Precinct. How do you explain that?"

He looks to the Archbishop. Everybody focuses on the ornately attired Prelate.

"Officially, the Church will not take a position on the religious implications of

these ... phenomena. However, since they started, people have been lining up

at every church in the city to confess and take communion. We've had to put

on extra priests. Personally, I think it's a sign from God but don't quote me on

that." He requests."I can't call a press conference and tell everyone to start

praying." He shakes his head. "You cant." Donna steps

forward. "I'm Winston Zeddemore, Your Honor. I've only been with the

company for a couple of weeks, but I gotta tell you - these things are real.

Since I joined this group,I have seen shit that would turn you white."

Winston tries to help their case. Donna bursts out laughing. "Thanks,

Zeddemore!" Donna calms down. The mayor rubs his eyes wearily. "So what

do I do now?" The mayor is lost. Peter seizes the moment. "Mr. Mayor, it's a

pretty simple choice. You can believe Mr. Pecker here ..." Peck cuts him

off. "That's "Peck!"" Peck snaps at Peter. " ... or you can accept the fact that

this city is heading for a disaster of really Biblical proportions." Peter says

slikly. "Really?!" Donna just wasnts to get out of there, but Peter is making

it harder. "What do you mean "Biblical?"" The mayor is confused. "Yeah, Peter.

What DO you mean?" Donna asks."Old Testament, Mr. Mayor. "Wrath of God"-

type stuff. The seas could boil, fire and brimstone falling from the sky ..."

Peter trails off for back up. "... forty years of darkness, earthquakes, mass

hysteria, human sacrifice ..." Ray finishes. "Enough! I get the point."But what if

you're wrong?" The mayor mocks them. "If I'm wrong then nothing happens

and you toss us in the can. But if I'm right, and if we can stop this thing ... well,

let's just say that you could save the lives of a lot of registered voters." Peter

concludes. "The fourth time in jail for me, Winston." Donna knows they cant

defeat Gozer. "Yup, my second time." Winston agrees. The Mayor starts

nodding affirmatively, clearly convinced by Venkman's rational assessment.

"I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these people! The

Mayor takes a long look at Peck. MAYOR Get him out of here. "We've got work

to do. What do you need from me?" The mayor wants this done, prompto.


	9. Savin' The Day

"Ghostbusters!" Peter shouts. The crowd thunders its groupand

quick lay finish suiting up at the rear of the Ectomobile. "Are we all together on

this now?" Peter says, amped. "Not the jail part." Donna sighs. "I think we

should get on a plane right now and go to Australia or Indonesia until this

blows over." Winston snaps at Peter. "I agree." Donna says, zipping up her

uniform. "I'm going to make a note of your suggestion and possibly bring it up

later if this thing really gets out of hand. Now let's move." Peter considers.

They start heading for the lobby entrance to the building, "All right,

Ghostbusters!" Someone in the crowd shouts. The crowd applauds as the

Ghostbusters approach the entrance. They stop in front of the building and

look up at the roof. A blinding flash of light shoots from the rooftop temple.

Donna puts on her sunglasses. Why me? She asks herself. The whole building

seems to groan as if under enormous pressure. Then suddenly the concrete

facade cracks open and the pavement in front of the building collapses

dropping the Ghostbusters, Donna's GTO and a police car into the enormous

sinkhole. The crowd gasps. There is a tense moment of silence, then the

Ghostbusters pop up and climb out of the pit. "I've heard of underground

parking but this is ridiculous." Peter goofs off. They flash the "okay" sign to the

crowd as Donna mumbles "The GTO will need new Sway bars and mufflers..."

and enter the building. Dana and Louis emerge from the stairwell, approach

the Temple and mount the pedestals once occupied by the Terror Dogs. The

walls begin to vibrate in beams of light flash from all

the windows. In the stairwell The Ghostbusters trudge up thirty-five flights of

stairs. The stairwell door opens and the Ghostbusters stagger into the

hallway, completely exhausted. "I'm glad we took the stairs." Peter fails at

joking with Donna. "I cant tolerate jokes right now." She sighs. "Shes actually

being serious, Venkman." Egon Ghostbusters arrive. The door

frame is charred and blackened by soot. Venkman rings the doorbell. DING-

DONG. "Dana?" Peter yells. "Maybe we should go downstairs and call first?"

Winston suggests. "No." Donna says, faintly.

Venkman knocks on the door and the door simply falls off its hinges and

crashes to the floor. The Ghostbusters gape at the damage to the apartment.

"Wow, this place is ghetto." Donna approves exterior building wall is

completely gone providing an unobstructed view of the Hudson and New

Jersey. All the furniture is overturned and the other walls are cracked. A

powerful wind blows through the apartment fluttering the shredded curtains.

"Well, she's not here. Let's go." Winston says, him and Donna heading

back."No! The kitchen!" Peter points to the kitchen. "Peter, its not snack time,

yet!" Donna reminds him. "No, the disturbance, you fool!" Peter snaps. That

made Donna upset because she had A flash back of him kissing her and

she got teary; hoping Ray won't notice. The team enters and sees that the

refrigerator has been blown away revealing a hole in the wall and the entrance

to a stone staircase behind it. He looks at the forbidding portal and turns to

Stantz. "Go!" Peter snaps. "Don't tell my boy friend what to do,

Venkman!" Donna gets exasperated and goes up the stairs first. Stantz

realizes that Venkman expects him to go first now, leads the

charge up the stairs.


	10. Up on The Roof

The Ghost busters are in shock as they watch Dana and Louis turn into ugly

looking mutts with bulging eyes. "Shit! I've been out with some real dogs, but

this is ridiculous!" Peter just remembered what girl he was reffering to and

now he regrets what hes said. "Yeah, thanks Peter Nice way of calling

me that name." Donna picks up his thoughts. The heavy rumbling of moving

stone draws their attention back to the Terror Dogs have now

taken ritual positions on the staircase. The heavy stone gates begin to open

and a bright white light starts to emerge. As the light descends the stairs a

human form slowly materializes. It is a thin, hollow-cheeked, distinguished

looking man in his early sixties. His eyes are burning red pin-holes, He looks

around at the spectacular rooftop view, then acknowledges the two Terror

Dogs and starts stroking them like house pets. They stare at the apparition,

Donna sighs because she is bored."It's Shandor - the architectic" Egon

recognizes him. "I thought he died!" Winston, says in shock.

"It doesn't seem to have slowed him down any." Peter adds. "I don't think it's

Shandor." Ray looks at Donna for help and she gestures with her proton

blaster to step forward. He gets to his feet and speaks sharply to Gozer.

"Gozer the Gozerian?" Ray looks up and seems to notice the

Ghostbusters for the first time. "As a duly-constituted representative of the

City of New York, and on behalf of the County and State of New York, the

United States of America, the Planet Earth and all its inhabitants, I hereby

order you to cease and desist any and all supernatural activity and return at

once to your place of origin or next parallel dimension" Ray requests. "Well,

that ought to do it." Peter sighed. "Nice going, honey." Donna tagged

along. Gozer stands up to his full height and regards Stantz curiously."Are you

a god?" Gozer asks. Ray looks back at the Ghost busters for help once again,

Donna and Peter gesture yes. Ray doesn't get their notion. "No." He replies,

pondering about whats going to happen next. "Then die!" He raises his arms

and blows away the Ghostbusters with searing bolts of energy. Momentarily

stunned, they tumble all the way down the stairs and almost fall off the edge of

the roof. Donna wasnt really scared she already predicted this."You should've

said "yes!" He might have been willing to negotiate. Venkman gets to his feet

first helping Donna up, really mad now."Okay. That's it! I'm gonna turn this guy

into toast. The Ghostbusters leap into action. One by one they activate their

Proton packs and take up positions for an entrapment. Gozer braces for

the shoots a particle stream at leaps out of the

way with superhuman agility and executes a perfect double-flip with a half-

twisting round-off at the end. Donna and Peter can't believe their eyes.

"Agile bastard, isn't he?" Peter is furious. Donna gives him props in

agreement. "Forget the trapping! Just blast him!" Ray is just as furious.

Donna is wortied about Ray because he isnt himself when hes stressed.

The others adjust their units and they all blaze away at Gozer. Gozer just

stands there calmly and absorbs the force of the streams. There is a brilliant

pink flash and Gozer stare for a long moment, finding it hard

to believe that they won. Then Winston lets out a triumphant whoop.

Followed by Donnas scream. Spengler scans the temple with his PKE meter,

not at all convinced the danger has passed. Ray bounds up the stairs.

Donna is calm again and all joy."We neutronized him! The guy's a molecular

nonentity." Ray hugs Donna."Its Mela time!" Donna shouts excitedly Peyer and

Winston do their secret hand shake with Donna. Peter wants to believe it but

sees the doubt on Spengler's face. "Not necessarily. There is a deep seismic

rumble and the entire building begins to vibrate. The Ghostbusters look

around nervously as the entire building starts to sway. Donna's

break of happiness fades away as Cement carvings and moldings around the

edge of the roof crack and break off. The crowd screams and runs as cement

debris rains down the side of the building and crashes on the sidewalk.

The ghost busters look up at the sky waiting for the big blow. Ray goes over

towards Donna and sheilds her if anything DOES incredibly loud

thunderclap rocks the rooftop. "GAH!" Donna screams.A bolt of lightning

crackles from the swirling dark cloud and strikes the rooftop. The

Ghostbusters stand there facing their new God like Moses on Mount Sinai. And

then Gozer speaks to them in a voice that can be heard throughout

Metropolitan New York and parts of New Jersey. "GOZER SUBCREATURES!

GOZER THE GOZERIAN, GOZER THE DESTRUCTOR, VOLGUUS ZILDROHAR,

THE TRAVELLER HAS COME. CHOOSE AND PERISH." Gozer orders them

"Is he talking to us?" Peter is confused "No, lets go." Donna peters Ray

and Peter. "What's he talking about? Choose what?" He asks Gozer.

"What do you mean "choose?" We don't understand." He is being honest.

"CHOOSE!" Gozer snaps. "I think he's saying that since we're about to be

sacrificed anyway, we get to choose the form we want him to take." Egon

simplifies Gozer's Order. "You mean if I stand here and concentrate on the

image of Roberto Clemente, Gozer will appear as Roberto Clemente and wipe

us out?" Ray wants to sort this out. "That appears to be the case." Egon

establishes."Don't think of anything yet. Clear your minds. We only get one

crack at this." Peter rushes through his words. "The choice is made. The

Traveller has come." Gozer suprises them."We didn't choose anything!"

Peter is in panic mode, Donna cant tell, shes goofing off again.

"I didn't think of an image, did you?"Peter asks Donna and Egon.

"No." They both say, honest. They look at Winston. "My mind's a total void!"

Winston insists, they all belueve him andThey all look at Stantz. "I couldn't help

it! It just popped in there!" Ray looked at Donna to see she is furious with

him. "_What? What popped in there?" Peter takes in Donna's mood.

"Look!" Ray points to the thing that is currently shaking the ground They all

turn and look to the south.


	11. Heroes For A Day

The Ghost busters look over the edge of the roof as the Marshmallow Man

climbs higher and higher. "Hit him!" Peter shouts. They each fire point blank at

the Stay-Puft bellows with pain and rage as the beams strike him right

in the chest and set his skin on fire. He begins to burn with a blue flame that

spreads quickly across his torso and down his arms. The Stay-Puft Man

bellows even louder, flailing its huge arms in response to the searing flames

that are starting to engulf him. The ghostbusters stare at the horrible

conflagration. "Good. Now we made him mad." Winston sighs. "Is it Mela

time now?" Donna sighs along. Carbonous, flaming hunks of melting

marshmallow are flying from his arms as he waves them in wild rage. On the

street, Peck stands there paralyzed with fear. A mass of flaming marshellow

falls and flattens a news stand nearby. Then a huge glob of sticky toasted

marshmallow comes zipping down from above and lands right on him, burying

him up to his neck in melted flaming monster keeps coming

intent on their destruction. Most of his chest has melted away revealing horrid

musculature and a skeletal rib cage. The ghostbusters square off and face him

for the last time, their weapons poised."We're going to be killed by a hundred-

foot marshmallow." Peter says calmly. Stay Puft is almost on them now, fully

engulfed in flames, reaching for them, ready to swat them with his burning fist.

and he swiped Donna's cherkbone pretty good and half of her hair got burned

off and had toasted marshmellow in it. Donna and the others didnt notice it.

"On the countof three! One ... Two ... " Egon interupted Peter. "No! Them! Shoot

them! Cross the beams." Egon points at the dogs. The dogsstand beside the

portal literally petrified."No! You said crossing the beams would be BAD. It'll

kill her! And us!" Peter protests. "Im too young to die..." Donna trails off as she

sees Ray glancing at her. "Are you evaluating me?" Donna folds her arms on

her chest. "No, but your hair is shorter." Ray tells her. She pats around her hair

and her eyes grow wider as she relaxes her arms to her sides. "Aghh!" Donna

screams as if she had been stabbed."Life is just a state of mind." Egon

resumes the conversation between peter and him."But it's my favorite state."

"Either way we're history." Ray says still staring at Donna because he is

evaluating her in every way. "Oh, Ray. Have a little faith." Donna smiles then

kisses Ray passionatley to light a spark of hope in his heart. Stay Pufts'

burning fist is starting to descend on the Ghostbusters."He chooses the only

way !" Peter shouts. They turn and fire at the two petrified Terror Dogs

and blow them to oblivion. The entire front of the temple is obliterated along

with the door. With the destruction of his earthly portal, the flaming monster is

suddenly engulfed in a cyclonic wind that begins to swirl around him like a

fire-storm. The flames are whipped higher and higher as the tornado begins to

pick up rotational speed. Then the Marshmallow Man seems to explode from

deep inside creating a flaming air burst high above the rooftops. The

Ghostbusters are blasted off their feet. Donna screams and braces on to what

she expects her death. A fireball reaches its maximum explosive force,

then a sudden jet of air pressure occurs like a titanic vacuum cleaner in the

sky and sucks the flaming mass of gasses and ash up through our

atmosphere and right out of our dimension. The dark clouds disappear with it,

leaving a beautiful clear blue sky over the whole area. The temple now looks

like an ancient ruin. The Ghost busters are lying at the foot of the stairs.

Everything is still. One by one they get slowly to their feet and look around to

see that the crisis has passed. But Donna is still lying on the ground expecting

Ray to lift her up to heaven."Everybody okay?" Ray shouts. By the worrysome in Ray's voice, Donna shouts in response "Ray! Help me, please!" Donna closed her eyes hoping he would pick her up in his arms. "Donna?!" Ray shouted back and eventualky found her. "Ray, honey." Donna is exhausted to say more. "You okay, Babe?" Ray looks anxious at her as he picked her up gently in his

arms. "Fine." Her voice sounded wheezy. "You are exhausted." Ray hesitated

before he kissed Donna showing he cared. "And you are sexy." Ray smiled at

her with pride. Peter looks up at the portal. The terror dogs are still on the

pedestals but charred almost beyond recognition. Venkman mounts the stairs

and gazes sadly at the remains. Venkman stands there

mourning, then a slight movement under the blackened skin of the Terror Dog

catches his eye. The movement gets stronger, then suddenly a human hand

pokes through the carbonous coating. Hope surges in Peter and he starts

frantically tearing away the black coating, finally revealing Dana alive and well

under the burnt skin of the Terror Dog. Egon starts to peel the charred coating

off Louis and help him to his feet. He looks around wondering how he ended

up on the roof of a wrecked high-rise. He looks at his scorched and ripped suit

crusted with the still-smoking gobs of melted marshmallow."Jeez! Somebody

must have spiked the egg salad." Louis says, amazed. "Are you even going to

acknowledge us? " Donna rolled her eyes and glanced at Ray. Peter helps Dana

to her feet. "Are you all right?" Peter asks Dana. She looks around at the

incredible scene. "Oh, sure. I'm getting used to this." Dana is totally confused.

"I'm innocent! Honest, Dana. I never touched you.

Not that I remember anyway." Louis said in an awkward form. "Okay, Then."

Donna scoffed. "All right, what happened to me?" Dana asked, getting

annoyed."Nothing! We just got rid of that thing in your kitchen. "Really! Is it

gone?" Dana asked, bewildered."Yeah, along with most of your furniture and a

lot of your personal possessions." Peter snickered. "This one took some work."

Peter heaved A sigh. "Thank you. Next time I want to break a lease I'll know

who to call." Dana hugs Peter out of appreciation. "This is going to cost you,

you know. Our fees are ridiculously high." Peter sighs. "Talk to my accountant."

She indicates Louis and Donna got A glimpse of that and started laughing

hysterically. "Oh, great! I bet we could write off all the damage as an Act of

God." Louis smirked. "Like that'll happen." Donna sneered. The ghost busters

look at each other and nod. "I'll go along with that." Ray agreed. Donna sighed

and got more comfort in Rays' soft grip.


	12. Credits

The Ghost busters just destroyed Stay Puft and They walk down the 22 flights

of stairs to indicate the ghost busting is finished. "We alright!" Winston yells,

making the crowd go wild with cheering on them. "Are you able to support

your balance?" Ray asked Donna. "Y-yeah." Donna's DA Bronx accent

thickens. "That's good." Ray kisses her on the cheek and waves at the

crowd. Ray and Donna hold hands as they approach Ecto-1. "Oh, Jesus. my

GTO." Donna doesn't sound as panicked as the first glance she got.

"You have insurance, right?" Ray says, flatly. "Yep." Donna sighs. "Your okay,

then." Ray smiles at her. Ray helps Donna take off her proton pack as their

credits roll by on the screen saying _Iris Mason_ and _Dan Aykroyd. _(As if you

were watching the movie.) "Thanks." Donna sighs as Ray puts the last proton

pack in the trunk of Ecto-1. "Hey, Donna." Ray kneels on one knee and Donna's

face lights up. "Will you marry me?" Ray asks, popping open a box that contains

their engagement ring. "Of course, Ray! I love you." Donna is excited that shell

now have A future with Ray. Ray slips the ring on her finger and stands up

in pride and kisses her passionately. "Let's get into the hearse." Ray holds her

hand. "Egon!" Janine rushes over to Egon and hugs him. "Your alive!" She

squeals as their credits pop up saying; Harold Ramis and Annie Potts.

They soon get into the hearse "Hey, Donna I thought you were gon' sit in

the back with venkman and I!" Winston blinks heavily at the ring on her finger.

"Oh, your engaged." Winston sighs and sits in the back with Spengler and

Venknan. Donna took A moment examining the ring as Ray started the engine

of the hearse. It was just a plan old golden ring with A emerald ruby in the

middle there were no designs like her mom's wedding ring but it was nice.

Donna frowns as Ecto-1 Passes by her ol' GTO and whimpers. "Oh, honey

well get A tow truck. Its all on me." Ray squeezes her hand to reassure her.

"I love you,Ray." Donna rests her head on Rays shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I love you too." Ray says, honking the horn impatiently so the crowd can thin

out faster.

The END

_Thank you for whoever followed up on my fic. I give shout outs to whoever_

_does like; Villains' Bad Girl. Reviews are appreciated!_

_Multimesc! -54 DonnaxRay _


End file.
